


Cock&Tail Party

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [54]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Christmas Smut, Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Whether it's thwarting or sex, he never backs down from a challenge, taking all you can throw at him and more.





	Cock&Tail Party

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.

"That's it, Perry the Platypus, take my cock," you whisper in his ear as he slides onto you, bit by bit. You'll never get tired of how _strong_ he is. Whether it's thwarting or sex, he never backs down from a challenge, taking all you can throw at him and more.

It's unreasonably attractive.

Wrapping your hand around his paw, you guide it to his belly, palm flat, pressing in ever so slightly. "You feel that? That's my cock inside you."

He moans at that, head falling back onto your shoulder, baring his throat for you to kiss.

"Merry Cocksmas."

**Author's Note:**

> How Heinz propositioned Perry for this: "I bring the cock, you bring the tail, how about it?"
> 
> Anyways I woke up at 4am, wrote this quickly, and went back to sleep. _And_ it's my first E-rated smut drabble!


End file.
